bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gekkō Kirameki
Feel free to comment! --The Son of the Dawn (talk) 19:13, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Kay, here's the problem. Stop putting the gallery in the sub-title. Keep it a line below. Another thing is that it's smarter to edit in Source Mode than in Visual Mode if you don't already do that. It allows easier range of editing if you pay attention to where certain things like info-boxes and galleries begin and end. Kuro 15:53, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Dat name Makes me envision this guy more like a lizard than a badass Soul Reaper, lol XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 04:54, January 19, 2013 (UTC) O.O You know...that has always been the problem with him.BraveHeart70 (talk) 05:51, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Powers much? So he has every power to the absolute degree. That won't go over so well with most people. [[User:KawaTsuyo|''KawaTsuyo]] Message 21:53, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Advice Mine would be to find a different appearance for him besides Tensa. I'm not saying this is required, keep it if you want, but there can be all kinds of problems for people to point out if you use a canon character's appearance for a fanon character. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 01:46, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :cough cough *Mikado* cough cough [[User:KawaTsuyo|KawaTsuyo]] Message 02:50, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :Uh, cough cough yourself Kawa. Mikado's facial appearance is based off of Tensa Zangetsu, but it is different in several aspects in case you didn't notice. That's what Cayo does in alot of cases. Look at some of Raian's old pictures, or Dyan Arashi, or Shiro Morimoto. Mikado is no different. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 02:53, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I know, I see them. Not trying to put you down. And who is this Cayo? [[User:KawaTsuyo|KawaTsuyo]] Message 02:55, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::He's a deviant artist who does work on the other Bleach ff wiki, and sometimes over here. He's made pics for most everyone. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 02:57, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::I guessed about as much. I'll probably try to work from scratch for mine. [[User:KawaTsuyo|KawaTsuyo]] Message 03:00, January 21, 2013 (UTC) My advice would be too create a believable character with his own strengths and weaknesses, if you are going to make him strong in all areas, make his personality one that doesn't like to fight or that he is repenting for his past crimes. --"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." ([[User Talk: Nisshou|''Appointments?]]) 03:13, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the adivice guys. :) I'll apply it to the article.BraveHeart70 (talk) 13:42, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Translations I don't know what translator you use, but I have a feeling it is Google Translate. Whatever you use, you need to get a better translator; your Japanese is way off on almost all of the translations. I'll give you a few; * Omo Wa Watashi no Purotekutādesu (主は私のプロテクターです): I'm going to give you a tip. This technique's name right here is horrendously worded. This is why I know you used Google Translate; it created a sentence that doesn't even match your translation. Google Translate is only best for singular word translations. A better version would be Yahue zari mai Hogosha (ヤハウェざりマイ保護者), which also sounds horrendous. "Yahweh is My Protector" or "God Is My Protection" is a Hebrew phrase, not all that unlike the ones used to name the angels, so it is not going to translate so nicely into Japanese. Its more fit for a Quincy, who can use the English and German translations of the Hebrew, which is much, much better. I would suggest calling this technique something along the lines of "Kamisama no Banshōhogo" (神様の網羅保護, All of Creation Protected by God). It still sounds weird, but its alot more suited to the Japanese aspects of the Shingiami. ** Sōsei-ki (創世記): Another sign you're using Google. There is no hyphen in Sōseiki. Google Translate likes to randomly insert them. Secondly, that means "The Book of Genesis". The word you're actually looking for is (起こり) okori; which is genesis, origin, source, or beginning. ** Kōi (行為): I have no idea what you're going for with this one, but I just wanted to point out that this also doesn't mean Genesis. It means "to preform an act, deed, or a form of conduct". Doesn't really fit the theme I've seen you give so far. ** Yohan Emokushiroku (ヨハネ黙示録): You have it as Yohanenomokushiroku. Secondly, that is not translated "Revelations". Revelation, in the sense you're looking for, is (啓示) keiji. What you currently have actually means "The Revelation of St. John the Divine". I could give you other translations, but that would literally take me all day. You're welcome to ask me, though, if you need any. Also, check out the Manual of Style. There are some better translation sites listed on that page. 16:31, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Mushin, huh? Mushin, eh? Hmm, I might have a way to integrate that with Gekkou's Kidou if you're going to integrate that principle with Gekkou's abilities. Hit me up sometime and I'll explain it to you in detail. It'd probably assist...quite a bit in the way you write up your Kidou section. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 06:32, May 20, 2015 (UTC) PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST. For the Artist thing, how about trying Kaijin no Hishiman (画人の筆板, Artist's Brush and Canvas)? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 05:24, October 14, 2015 (UTC) YOU DARE INVADE HERE!?!?! <.<....>.>...-Takes Ashy's idea- Son of the Dawn (talk) 05:27, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Heavenly Ambassador Is his Heavenly Ambassador position the same as I described Ichigo's on my Ichigo page? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:35, March 25, 2016 (UTC) It's basically the Shinigami equivalent to an Angel. And since I Haven't been working on that page, I decided to draw out some of their supposed responsibilities in Gekkō. In other words, He's One of the only beings who can "understand" the Soul King. --[[User:BraveHeart70|'The Golden Lion of God']] (Hear the Lion Roar!) 04:19, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Lolol I'm so sorry. That section header isn't meant to be offensive in any way, shape or form. I just find it really funny that the last time I RPed with Gekko he was made out to be a sort of "savior" with regards to Kido and now he's thoroughly controlled his emotions. Just noticing the contrast, is all. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 11:35, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Totally meant to be offensive, you can't hide it from me Ash! Zf6hellion (talk) 11:53, November 11, 2016 (UTC) You lolololed me, Ash! Unforgivable! [[User:BraveHeart70|'The Golden Lion of God']] (Hear the Lion Roar!) 14:42, November 11, 2016 (UTC)